You Should Get Drunk More Often
by AlicetheCircusMonster
Summary: Gilbert comes home drunk one day after going out for beers with Ludwig. Its up to you to find out what happens. Warnings: Yaoi, smut, Prussia's language. Don't like don't clicky . PruCan


**Heyo everyone! It's been a while since I've posted anything I know! I really should be working on There Is No Escape... But the truth is that I just have a bad case of writers block. So to pass the time.. Why not a pure plotless smut oneshot for those of you who like that kinda thing, eh? **

**Like I said, this is pure , plotless smut that contains yaoi. So if you don't like that kinda thing, then PLEASE don't be difficult and read this!  
**

**I'm really sorry bout the thousands of grammar/spelling mistakes that may or may not be all up in here. Please excuse my not perfect Engrish :/  
**

**Alright, I'm done rambling. It's late and I really need to sleep. I've been a zombie lately -_-...  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Yo, Birdie! The awesome me is home!" Gilbert's loud voice rang through the entire house as he threw the door open. Matthew sighed, turning his neck back from the TV to look at the albino standing in a slumping manner in the doorway.

"Hi, Gil." He said in his usual soft tone, going back to his show. Gilbert chuckled darkly, walking in a zig-zag pattern until he finally reached behind the chair his lover was in. He threw his arms lazily around the smaller man's neck, leaning his head down to place a row of slopping kisses on his neck. Matthew's face instantly heated as he did so, his indigo eyes widening slightly. "G-Gil? What are you doing?"

"I dunno..." He huffed against the skin, sucking lightly on it. Matthew bit back a moan as the albino continued his work, but cringed when a certain scent caught his senses...

"G-Gilbert are you... Are you drunk again?" He asked in a stern tone. Gilbert snorted, nuzzling his face into the blonde's neck.

"Naw... I- Hic- I just had a couple beers with West is all..." He slurred. "And I have a... a really high tolerance..."

"Even so, you certainly look drunk. C'mon, lets get you into bed." Matthew stood up from his seat, causing the albino to fall forward from lack of surface to lean on. Matthew wrapped an arm around his waist and placed one of Gilbert's arms around his shoulders, and led him through the hallway and into their bedroom. Gilbert groaned as the blonde dropped him on to the bed.

"No need to... Be so rough..." He grumbled, wiping his groggy eyes. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"It's your own fault for coming home so drunk. I'm going to be in the living room if you need anythi-" He let out a squeak when the albino grabbed at his shirt.

"Noooo..." He whined, hiccuping before pulling the canadian closer to the bed. "Stay wiff me.." Matthew sighed, but sat next to the silver-haired man none the less.

"I guess... But when you fall asleep I'm going back in there, alright?" He sighed, and Gilbert chuckled as he pulled him in to a laying position, wrapping his arms around the canadian's waist and resting his chin in the junction between his neck and shoulder. The perfect spooning position.

"Who said anything about... sleeping?" The prussian giggled, twirling a lock of the blonde's hair over his finger. Matthew blushed a bright red.

"I-I do! You're drunk and you need to sleep!"

"But I dun wanna!" Gilbert whined again.

"Well what would you rather do?" Matthew sighed, blushing even brighter when he heard a dark chuckle in his ear.

"You." He whispered huskily against the shell of the canadian's ear, sending shivers up his spine.

"G-Gil... Don't joke like that. You're just drunk..." The prussian's attitude suddenly changed into a serious one, and his grip on the other's waist tightened slightly as a hand slowly snaked downward on his body.

"I'm not joking around, Birdie. I want you so bad right now..." Matthew let out yet _another _sigh.

"You're just drunk, Gil." The albino suddenly turned the blonde around so he was looking him dead in the eye, and Matthew could see the intensity behind those red orbs.

"It wouldn't matter. I. Want. You." He repeated, pressing his lips against his lover's gently. Matthew finally gave in and leaned into the kiss, earning a grin from the albino. Gilbert ran his tongue along the blonde's bottom lip, and Matthew instantly obeyed what the other wanted and opened his lips. Gilbert's tongue slid past his lips, exploring the wet cavern of the canadian's mouth. The blonde slightly cringed, immediately tasting the alcohol on his breath, but quickly got over it. He let out a quiet moan as he suddenly found his out tongue battling with the prussian's, sliding past and pressing against each other. Gilbert gripped at the blonde's face, pushing him as close as he could get to him to deepen the kiss. He soon found himself sucking on the other's wet appendage, eliciting a more audible moan from the canadian.

Matthew eventually pulled away, gasping for breath. Gilbert grinned, loving the canadian's expression as well as the deep red color painted on his face.

"God, you're so fucking hot, Birdie..." He cooed, adjusting his position so he was straddling the canadian under him. Matthew squeaked in protest, but soon hushed as Gilbert's lips were pressed to his once more. Without any sort of warning, he began grinding his body into the man under him, earning a loud moan. Matthew wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling him even closer while the albino continued to press his semi-erection into him. "Goddamnit, Birdie, we better do somethin' fast before I do this in my pants..." Gilbert groaned, and the reddened color on Matthew's face grew darker at his embarrassing words.

"Well than do something..." He panted against his lips. The albino grinned, instantly reaching his hand down to unzip the canadian's pants.

"Yessir... " Without a word he wrapped his hand around the blonde's cock, slowly pumping it. Matthew moaned loudly, leaning his head back and arching into the touch. _He's moving so fast today... _He thought, and Gilbert gave a tight squeeze around the base. _Not that I'm complaining... _He reached up three of his fingers and placed them in front of his lover.

"Suck." He ordered quickly. Without any question, Matthew quickly accepted the fingers into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the digits and coating them in saliva. He knew the drill. Gilbert groaned, loving the feeling of the blonde's skillful tongue moving across his fingers. It made him wish his mouth was working on something else... But he didn't have time for that. He had to bury himself into the canadian's tight heat or he'd explode... He practically tore off the rest of Matthew's pants and boxers, placing a finger at his entrance. At a painfully slow pace, he pressed a single finger into the blonde's hole making him hiss.

"A-ah.. Gil~..." He moaned, rocking his hips back against the finger, wanting more that what the albino was currently giving him. Gilbert slowly worked in another finger, and got the same reaction. Finally pressing a third in, Matthew cried out as he twisted and stretched his digits inside of him, searching for that spot he knew would make the canadian see stars...

"FUCK!" Matthew screamed, white flooding his vision. Gilbert grinned. Found it. Figuring he was ready, he finally ripped off his own bottoms and aligned himself at his entrance.

"Ready birdie?" He asked, nudging the tip of his cock against him.

"Y-yes! Hurry up!" Matthew whined, clawing at his chest. He didn't need any other approval, and the albino fully sheathed himself inside of the blonde's hole. Matthew screamed out as his walls tore, but he didn't care. Gilbert had made him want it so bad, and he didn't even know how. Maybe he had gotten drunk off of his mouth... Who knew. Gilbert gently thrust in and out of the blonde, small whimpers coming from his lips.

"D-dammit, Gil, go faster already!" Matthew demanded frantically, pressing his bottom against his cock in a desperate search for more of the friction he craved. Gilbert growled, increasing his pace and slamming roughly into him.

"F-fuck, Birdie... I-.. I already feel like I'm gunna..." He couldn't even find the proper words in his mind from how good he was feeling. He reached down to pump the blonde in time with his thrusts, hoping he would come as soon as he did. Matthew let out several more lewd, audible moans as his walls clamped tightly against the albino's cock. The pleasure he was feeling was becoming too much, and he swore he saw stars as a familiar heat coiled up in his gut.

"M-me too..." He groaned. With one final thrust, Gilbert couldn't take it anymore, and buried himself as deep as possible to release. A strangled groan escaped his hung open mouth as he came. At the feeling of Gilbert's seed inside of him, it threw him over the edge as well and he came over both of their stomachs.

They both panted loudly, Gilbert collapsing on to the blonde under him. Matthew chuckled, running his finger's through the albino's silver hair.

"You know, I have to be honest. You should get drunk more often."

"Damn sure of that, Birdie."

"I love you Gil."

"Love you too, Birdie."

* * *

**Hurray for boring meaningless smut! So tell me wacha think! Sorry if it moved really fast... Just wanted to get it over with. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
